


Blundering Fools

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bottom Scout, M/M, Oneshot, Scout's in his twenties, Sniper gets revenge, Top Sniper, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:  Blundering Fools<br/>Rating:  M<br/>Pairing: Sniper/Scout<br/>Requested by:  TomBoy3601, and TheQueensGoneMad</p><p>Summary: Sequel to “Bittersweet Pleasures” Falling asleep on your partner after a night of sex warrants them getting revenge.</p><p>Warning:  Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blundering Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I typically don't mash requests together but since they wanted the same pairing at the same time, I went ahead and did this.

“You're a real jerk, ya know that?” Scout hollered from where he sat at the kitchen table. His face was black and blue and he was missing a tooth from where Sniper had punched him earlier. On the other hand, Sniper sipped his coffee with a glare aimed sharply at the younger man, ignoring the pain he felt in his ass. “Oh, I'm the jerk? Who fell asleep on me after having a go on me last night?” Scout threw his arms out in outrage, slamming his palms on the wood of the table, making the pan sitting on it, bounce a little with a clatter. 

“You can't blame me for that!” He argued, pointing to the sharp shooter.”I was drunk and wore out!” Sniper placed his mug on the table with a slam. “Drunk and exhausted or not, Who was it that's supposed to have all the energy in the world? You! And yet, there I am fully awake with you snoring on my back like I was some sort of whore!”  
“What does it matter?! It was just a fling!”

“Not to me it wasn't!”

That shut them up and an awkward silence was shared between them. Anger depleting entirely from him. “Wh....What do you mean by dat?” The older man looked down, almost ashamed as red colored his cheeks. “I...” Sniper cleared his throat. “I didn't think of it as a fling. Not really.”

The younger man remained quiet where he sat and slowly stood up. Then he took slow steps toward the Sniper, who didn't look up from his mug as he was baring his teeth. Finally reaching the scruffy Australian, Scout flicked the hat up, making the Sniper look up with irritation at the boys blank face. “What? Going to laugh at me, ya piker?”

The only answer he got was Scouts lips on his own. He was surprised at first, unsure what to do as the boy climbed into his lap and grabbing his vest, pulling their bodies closer. After a while, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the lean body on his lap, enjoying the taste. It seemed like ages before they pulled away panting as they stared at each other. “Ya know,” Scout began, breaking the silence, licking his lips. “You ain't half bad a kisser, old man.”

Snipers eyebrow twitched. “'Old man'?” He questioned. There was a chuckle from the twenty two year old in his lap. “Yah. Not bad at all, old timer. I thought last night was just a one shot but after dat kiss, I could get used to havin' fun wit'chu. All red in the face, beggin' me to go faster.”

“You know, that's kind of killin' the mood, mate.” Sniper grumbled before grabbing the Scout's thigh with a firm grip, grinning wolfishly. “An' who said you were goin' ta' take charge this time?” The Scout's face went pale as he watched the man he sat on with curiosity. “What 'chu mean by dat?” The question made the Sniper laugh and held onto his thigh with the other hand, pinching the leg and making the younger man squeak unmanly.

“I mean,” he began, standing up, holding onto the scout who yelped and grabbed onto his shoulders. “That it's my turn to make you beg.” in which, the baseball player glared at him dead in the eyes in warning. “Don't you dare.”

“Oh, I dare.”

Sniper made it to his nest with the Scout wiggling as he complained loudly about his current mode of transportation. “Seriously, Snipes! Put me down!”

“Okay!” The man chirped happily, letting the younger man go and fall flat on the mattress they had resided in prior to the morning. Scout landed on the hard mattress with a squawk as he ended up rolling off and onto the floor. Sitting up, blood dribbled down his mouth where he had bit his lip when he landed. “Dude, dat fucking hurt! What's wrong wit'chu?!” he exclaimed, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand before inspecting it. 

Sniper looked down at him, a small bit of guilt hit him as he watched the boy wipe away the blood. Crawling on the mattress, he stopped right in front of where Scout sat and lifted his chin with his hand. “I'm sorry anckle biter.” He cooed softly, face closing in on the others.

Scout snorted bitterly. “Yeah, you better be.” Then he closed his eyes as the Sniper pulled him in for a tender kiss. The younger man would never admit it to anybody but to him, despite them being chapped, the Sniper had soft lips for a man. Something he never really took the time to feel last night. They felt like velvet and he couldn't stop himself from pushing the man on his back, climbing on top of him, only for the Sniper to pull away with a grin. With a flick to the Scout's nose, Sniper softly scolded. “Now, now. Do ya really think that you can escape punishment so easily?” he gave a chuckle. “I did say I was goin' ta' get my revenge, did I not?”

At the Scout's blank look, Sniper quickly rolled over until he was the one on top as the younger man gave another squawk of surprise. And without another word, kissed the Scout again, letting his hands roam under the t-shirt the man wore, listening to the baseball player gasp as he pinched his nipples. Grinning, Sniper shoved his tongue in the now open mouth and sighed pleased when the other man's tongue responded in a dance for dominance. 

Pulling away, he looked down at the Scout who was red in the face and panting, yet glaring up at him. “Now, ya gonna tell me where you learned ta' do all this?” He began to pull off the shirt as he asked, knocking the Scouts headset and hat off in the process as he yanked it over the boys head. “Or do I have to get mean?” His other hand cupped the baseball players ass.

Inhaling sharply, Scout clenched his teeth in retaliation, staying silent. “Oh, So we have to play it that way.” Sniper stated with a chuckle. “Alright.” Almost instantly, he pulled the Scout's pants down until they were at his knees, freeing the twenty two's erect member and exposing it to the cold mountain air. “Imma 'bout ta' teach ya something you never showed me.” Bending down, he took the member in his mouth, trailing his tongue along the shaft as he sucked, grabbing those thin hips. In response to this, the Scout moaned, wrapping his legs around Snipers head, knocking his hat off. 

Arching off the mattress, the younger man trusted into the warm mouth, hitting the back of the Snipers throat.  
Moaning like a whore now, the Scout reached down and grabbed the older mans hair, running his fingers, liking the feel of how soft it was. With a moan from the Sniper, the vibration from the moan was sent right to the Scout's member, making him gasp and cry out. “Ohhhh...Snipes. I'm gonna.....Ahh....” With that, right before he reached his peak, 

Sniper pulled away with a pop as the Scout's member left his mouth. Blinking, Scout looked down in confusion. “What...?”

The older man crawled over him, removing his close as he did so, tossing them behind him. Pushing himself between the confused mans legs, he smirked. “You aren't the only one gonna be having fun around here.” reaching over to the crack between the mattress and the wall, he brought out a tube of lube. “Where'd ya get that?” Scout asked, going pale slightly, watching the Sniper lube his fingers. “The doc has a whole storage of th' stuff. All I had to do was ask and he gave it ta' me no questions asked.” Placing the tube to the side, he rested his fingers at Scout's opening. “Ya better be ready.” At this time, Scout pushed himself to his elbows, looking at the fingers wearily. “I don't think I wanna do dis.”

“Well, you didn't give me much of one last night. Now shut up and enjoy this.” And he shoved the fingers in, twisting them and wiggling, stretching the Scout. Crying out, Scout closed his eyes and grabbed the blanket sat to the side. Finally starting to moan again as another finger was inserted. Sniper chuckled at the responses he was getting, feeling himself harden with the noise. Pulling his fingers out, he grinned. “Ready?” He left no room for an answer as he lubed his own cock before gently pushing it in the younger man, both moaning and writhing. As much as he wanted to go ahead and pound into the Scout, he didn't want to hurt him. So he froze half way, letting the baseball player get used to the feeling.

He watched through his tinted sunglasses at the squished face the Scout was making before he opened his mouth and gave a loud moan, face relaxing. This gave Sniper the call to go ahead and slowly, he started thrusting, not daring to go any faster. Scout wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning softly as he opened an eye to look at the man above him with a coy grin. “Is dat all you go?” Scout taunted, loving the irritated look on the Snipers face as he stared back down at him. “C'mon, the fat bald bastard can move faster than dat and he's banging the medic.”

This worked as Sniper placed Scouts legs over his shoulders and began to pound heavily into him, humming and moaning with each thrust. Watching the thin body under him arch up with a gasp as he found Scout's prostate. Smirking to himself, he hit it over and over, loving the writhing the body under him was making and loving the sound coming from him. Finally, feeling his climax building, he bents down and bit Scout's neck as he came, releasing his seed, grabbing the younger mans member, he stroked his, helping Scout reach his own climax as he came all over their stomachs.

Falling to the bed, they both panted as Sniper pulled out of Scout slowly and turning on his back. They said nothing, just panting in the silence. Turning to the Australian, Scout smirked. “Some revenge. You'll have ta' do better than dat if you want me to feel sorry.” Sniper just grumbled. “So I will.” He answered with a smirk. 

Scout laughed and pulled the blanket over them smirking when Sniper pulled him in his arms. “By the way,” The younger man began. “How I learned what I know, you learn a lot when you have eight brothers dat love to brag.”

Sniper only stared at him with a blank expression.


End file.
